Ese Gato
by FreakAsher
Summary: Recuerdo que; cuando Cheshire sonríe no muestra los dientes, pero su boca es un abismo lleno de perversidad...


**Ese gato. **

Levanto la mirada para toparme con aquella juguetona cola que se mueve una y otra vez en un travieso vaivén, de nuevo hundo mis ojos en el libro que Kyouya nos ha pedido leer debido a que necesitamos recrear bien nuestra próxima interpretación para el Host Club; sin dudas una lectura interesante, que segundo a segundo se ve interrumpida por mi insistente volteo el cual no me permite concentrarme.

…

'_Supongo que todos debemos prepararnos' _

…

Y comenzó a ronronear… ¿Qué clase de actuación espera hacer? Le he pedido que no hiciera ruido, él más que nadie sabe como soy cuando me propongo leer, quizá di la indicación incorrecta; le hubiese dicho que se quedara quieto. Pero no está haciendo nada catastrófico, por lo menos en el exterior puesto que muy dentro de mí provoca un desastre emocional, mientras continúa eventualmente sus movimientos cierro el libro frotándome las sienes debido al estrés que he tenido toda esta tarde por seguirlo a él y no a la lectura.

_..._

'_Había oído que la película también era muy buena' _

…

Si no esperaba terminar el libro tenía que formular un audaz 'plan B', la idea de mirar esa película estaba llamando mi atención y no iba a retractarme ahora. Me dirigí al cuarto de TV y busque dicho video, sé muy bien que nosotros lo tenemos ¡Por Dios es un clásico si no está aquí sería el colmo! … lo encontré después de un largo rato de búsqueda y encendí la televisión, la portada del DVD capto mi atención, en especial la imagen de aquel gato que nos tocaría interpretar; lo observe detenidamente gravando su presencia en mi cabeza juro que por segundos me quedé ido ante su sonrisa llegando a la conclusión de que quizá se estaba burlando de mí.

Comenzó la película y ni rastros de mi hermano, fui tan feliz, me tire en el sofá que se situaba frente a la televisión y la paz invadió mi cuerpo.

…

'_Solo por algunos instantes' _

…

Voltee mi cuerpo alterado, me exalte al verlo ahí de nuevo justo al lado de mí ¿Acaso el también podía aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad como la obra de Lewis Carroll? Comencé a asustarme y abrace mis piernas hundiendo mi cabeza en las rodillas; su boca saco un sonido y de pronto una burla socarrona invadió mi sentido auditivo… es decir, aquel gato invisible no necesariamente tenía que ser grotesco para ser perturbador.

Comenzó a acercarse a mí con movimientos provocadores y por demás confusos en él. Yo lo imagino como un gato muy sutil, de pelaje suave, mirada infame, cambiante, graciosa, suplicante, envidiosa o seductora.

Se postro encima de mí, yo cerré los ojos, después de todo era Hikaru y Hikaru sabía que estaba a su merced ahora y siempre.

…

'_Del color del jade y con una pupila de color café, elíptica.'_

…

Me sonrojé y al notar eso retire mí mirada volteando a mi costado izquierdo, bajando mis ojos, ignorando que lo deseo a más no poder. Él colocó una mano en mi barbilla y me obligo a dirigirme de nuevo hacia sus orbes; yo lo mire con un profundo brillo invadiéndome de solo contemplar su sofocante pero placentera presencia y él me sostuvo en la misma posición por instantes que me parecieron eternos hasta que por fin opto por besarme ocasionando que mis pupilas se dilataran y luego perderme en el delicado roce.

Al separarnos me observo de nuevo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro; él nunca deja de ser perverso y al parecer jamás dejaré de caer en sus _trampas_ que me hacen caer al juego, un juego del cual ni mi gemelo ni yo salimos perdiendo.

…

'_Cuando sonríe no muestra los dientes, pero su boca es un abismo lleno de perversidad...'_

…

Sostengo la firme creencia de que las personas que imitan a Cheshire tocan un punto enloquecedor, caracterizando la personalidad del gato, un punto en el cual nadie quisiera perderse pero del que es imposible escapar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este drabble está inspirado en el capítulo 13 de OHSHC! Y recuerdo que saque unas ideas de un comentario que alguna vez leí sobre el gato:33 ¿Les gustó? Espero que si n_n yo disfrute mucho al momento de escribir esto puesto que yo amo demasiado a Cheshire! Oh~ seeh es mi amor zoofilico xDD'<strong>_

_** ¿Meresco Review? **_


End file.
